Forbidden love
by Missrosbach
Summary: This story is written as the wizard war never happend, and this is their 7th and last year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first Dramione story so I hope you'll like it! Please leave a comment on what YOU think :D And this is not the hole story it's just a teaser to see if people like it ;) Thanks!

* * *

Damn this afoul weather! He was soaked to the bones after the double quidditch practice. He muttered the password to the portrait hiding the heads dorm. He stepped inside and saw the little know-it-all sitting with 'Hogwarts: A History' in her lap. Why did she have to be head girl? Although she looked a little sweet were she sat reading. She caught his eye for a second and he smirked.

She blushed slightly and hid behind her book again till she heard the bathroom door shut and made a run for her dorm to put away her book so she could head down for dinner.

He took off his soaked quidditch robes and took a minute in the shower to warm up. Wrapped a towel around his waist and as he was to walk out of the bathroom, there she stood, her eyes now fixed on his flexing muscles. She went brightly pink.

"What's wrong Granger? Never seen a welled trained guy before?"

She looked away and sprinted of without answering. She was kind of cute when she blushed like that. 'What! No she is a mud blood! Come to your senses Draco!' he thought as he walked into his room to get dressed and went for dinner.

She didn't stop before she reached the entrance hall, where she bumped into Ginny.

"'mione you all right?" a weird look in her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine!" panting slightly from her flight from the dorm.

They headed into the great hall where they joined Harry and Ron by the table. She looked around and caught the sight of the ferret sitting down by the slytherin table.

When he sat down by the slytherin tabled he noticed her watching him from the Gryffindor table. His storm grey eyes meet her hazel brown. But he had to look away when Pansy sat down by his side kissing him on the cheek.

"How was practice honey?" using her sweetest voice.

This meant she wanted something but it couldn't interests him less.

"Wet and cold." He replied flatly.

"What's wrong with you?" she hissed.

Everything was wrong. His relation ship was boring, the teachers gave way to much homework and he found him self thinking of a surten bushy haired Gryffindor.

"Just tired from the practice" he lied to avoid a discussion.

She felt slightly annoyed by the sight of Parkinson kissing Malfoy, but why? What did it matter to her?

"What's wrong?" Ron asked her, noticing her frown.

"Just Malfoy been annoying as usually." She replied, keeping her eyes on the ferret.

"Don't let him bother you." Ginny said.

'Yeah easier said that done' Hermione thought as she again meet Malfoys eyes across the hall.

She looked down just as the food appeared in front of her. After dinner Hermione and Ginny went to the library to finish some of their homework. Ginny an essay for professor McGonagall and Hermione her potions homework. For half an hour they enjoyed the silence of the library before Harry and Ron came and sat beside them and Ron started to nag Hermione to help him with his potions homework.

"I sad no Ron! I'm not helping you, it's your own fault you didn't pay attention to what professor Slughorn said!" she sad with a raised voice.

"Ohh come on, just look it over?!" he begged her.

"No! I'm going to the heads dorm!" she hissed and slammed 'Extreme potion making' shut.

After dinner Draco decided to go back to the heads dorm.

"I'm not feeling well, I'll just go to bed" he lied to Pansy.

He left her looking like she had fallen from the moon. He got back and took out his quality quidditch polish set and sat down with his Nimbus 2001.

As she walked down to the dorm she heard Parkinsons voice in the distance

''Over here, this one is empty'' and a door shut.

'Oh good, then the ferret isn't at the dorm!' she thought.

But as she walked through the portrait she saw him sitting by the fireplace polishing his Nimbus 2001 which his father had bought for him as he joined the slytherin quidditch team their second year.

"What are you doing here?!" surprise in her voice.

"What does it look like I'm doing Granger? This is my dorm as well you know." not looking up.

"Yeah, I know but..." Was she going to say that she heard Parkinson a few floors up but decided not to.

"But what Granger?" irritation in his voice.

"No nothing, just wasn't expecting to see you here, that's all." She lied.

He looked up at her, meeting her beautiful hazel eyes. She looked a little sad but walked into her room and shut the door behind her. What was all that about? Did she know something he didn't?

She sat down on her bed and just looked at her knees. Was Parkinson cheating on him? She kind of felt sorry for the ferret for a moment then shock her head. 'No Hermione! He's a damn slime ball no need to feel sorry for him, although he looked so sweet by the fireplace, and then the sight of his dripping half naked body came to her mind. A hot tingling sensation came in her lower stomach.

Next morning she woke up at the same time as always, even though it was Sunday. She went to take a long shower before breakfast, still wondering if she should tell Malfoy what she herd last night.

He woke up quite early and took his time to get up, dwelling on what Granger had said last night. He turned over and meet his own eyes in the tall window. Lying still for a moment to consider her. The mud blood seem to creep in on him. 'No!' He told himself. 'You are a Malfoy, a pure blood! There is no room to care for mud bloods!' He got up and decided on taking a shower as he couldn't fall asleep again.

She turned of the stream of water and decided that if she came across it again she'd tell him, even thorough he probably wouldn't believe her. She wondered a little, what it would be like if she was Malfoys girlfriend and not Parkinson. 'Take yourself together! His a pure blood! He hates you! Best forget it all.' But as she stepped out of the shower the door opened and she meet the ferrets grey eyes. In shook she didn't get a word out, but as his gaze moved to her breasted, she shouted

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHAT AM I DOING?! I WAS GOING TO TAKE A SHOWER!" he spat back

"WELL APERNETLY THE BATHROOM IS TAKEN! DIDN'T YOU HEAR THE WATER?!" She grabbed for a towel nearby, wrapping it around herself.

"Apparently I didn't, did I!'' his voice a little calmer.

"WELL GET OUT THEN!" more irritated than angry.

He suddenly felt the urge to take it even further and said as calm as he could "No. You get out. You're obviously done!" she looked confused.

"What? No I'm not done! But I'm not used to ferrets walking in on me, I'll give you that!"

Suddenly a smirk came across his face and he took a few steps forward. She felt a little nervous. "What are you smirking at?!" She demanded.

"Oh nothing." he stopped, turned and walked out of the bathroom thinking, 'Damn Granger now that picture will be stuck. Wonder how her skin feels like.'


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast she decided to go out on the grounds, yesterdays' rain had passed and the sun was shining brightly. She had to tell Ginny she didn't want Rons constant whining about her not helping him with his homework. And she was tired of it but mostly she tried to hide from Malfoy after their little outburst this morning.

As he finished his breakfast he saw Granger leaving the great hall with an irritated look on her face, and looked over at the Gryffindor table where he saw the weasel. His ears as red as his hair, probably they had been fighting. As Pansy came to sit by him he quickly made an excuse to leave, and her expression told him she got offended. Probably she had hoped he'd joined her in her dorm for a shag.

She sat down under the big oak tree near the lake and got out her copy of 'Extreme Potion Making'. But as she read the first line, she heard a too familiar voice behind her.

"Oy, Granger!" Malfoy was coming towards her, a wide smirk on his face.

"What do you want ferret?" She hissed.

He bent down so she could feel his hot breath on her cheek and he whispered

"Oh, nothing, just wanted you to know that our little secret is safe with me."

Then winked at her and turned to leave when she spoke

"Hey Malfoy?" He turned on the spot and gave her an amazed look.

"There is something I want to tell you. You probably won't believe me, but I think Parkinson is cheating on you. I heard her in walking into a classroom with someone last night, that's why I was surprised to see you.''

She waited for a reaction, but it never came. He just turned and walked off. Oh well if he didn't hate her before, now he surely would. She read through her homework to make sure she didn't miss anything.

He had to find Pansy. Ask her if it was all true, but what would he say? 'The mud blood told me you were cheating on me.' No to stupid, he shouldn't be affected at all by the mud bloods words. But some part of him hoped it to be true so he could get rid of the energy sucking bitch that was Pansy Parkinson. He walked down the stairs to the dungeon were the slytherin dorm was. He said the password, entered and saw Blaise sitting doing his homework.

"Hey Blaise!" he said walking over. "Hey mate" Blaise replied taking his eyes of his homework.

"What's up?" Draco looked around, then back at Blaise.

"Have you seen Pansy anywhere? I need to talk to her"

"Yeah, I think she's in her dorm, doing whatever she does" his voice a bit fixed his eyes on the door to the girls' dorm and gave Blaise a pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks mate" He walked into the girls' dorm and over to the door sighted '7th year'. He heard banging noises from inside and decided to knock first.

"Pansy you in there?" he asked through the door.

"Draco?! Hey, just a second I'm not decent!" her voice surprised. 'So what' he thought. He'd already seen her naked, from that one time they had sex.

"I'm coming in."

He opened the door and walked in. The sight that meet him surprised him. She stood in the middle of the room half dressed and lying on her bed was Theodore Nott. One of the boys in his year. He stared at Pansy as he got his speech back.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME?!" He shouted out.

"Dray I didn't mean to! It was a mistake!" her voice and look was desperate

"A MISTAKE?!" "THIS WAS NO BLOODY MISTAKE! YOU'VE BEEN SEEING HIM BEHANDE MY BACK ALL THE TIME HAVEN'T YOU?!" He turned and stormed out, passing Blaise without looking at him. As he exited the common room he heard Pansys voice behind him.

"FINE BE THAT WAY! YOU'LL COME CRAWLING BACK SOON!"That little bitch, well now he was rid of her but it still stung a bit.

The sun was burning on her skin and Hermione decided to go back to the heads dorm before she got a bad sun burn. She passed through the entrance hall, up the marble stair case and down a corridor to the portrait hiding the door to the heads common room. She went in to her room and as she tossed her bag onto her bed she heard the portrait swing open and poked her head out surprised that he would be back so soon.

As he entered the heads common room he meet her deep hazel eyes. He probably looked angry 'cause she looked worried. He walked into the bathroom. There was a knock on the door and he said "What?"

"Just wondering if you're okay? You looked angry" worry in her voice.

"What do you care if I'm angry you little..."

"You little what?"

"Just leave me alone!" his voice raised.

"Fine have it your way ferret!" She turned and sat down by the fireplace and got out a book to read in.

Half an hour later. The bathroom door opened and Malfoy came outside and meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry for shouting. You were right about Parkinson, caught her in the act." He sad calmly.

To his surprise she got up and walked over to him and put her hands around him in a tight hug and whispered in his ear.

"I know you don't like that filth like me do this to you but I think you really need a hug right now." He felt her warmth and felt very grateful to this know-it-all and laid his hands around her shoulders and tightened the hug and muttered

"Thanks"


	3. Chapter 3

**A few months passed by and he'd forgotten all about Parkinson. Now there was a new vixen in his mind. He looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw a bush of brown hair and smiled to himself. As much as he didn't want to feel this he couldn't help but feeling warm when their eyes meet. Ever since she comforted him despite everything they stood for, foursome enemies, he a Slytherin and a pure blood, she a Gryffindor and a muggle born. He kept watching her, despite that the other slytherins tried to get his attention.**

 **She looked up and they're eyes meet.** **As her eyes meet his she wondered what was up with him lately, 'cause despite that she had comforted him he was still the same slime ball he always was. Today everyone left for Christmas holiday. Including Ginny, Harry and Ron. As she finished eating she bid her friends good bye and happy holidays.**

 **He'd decided to stay when he overheard Granger telling Potter and Weasly she'd stay for a last Christmas here at Hogwarts. He saw Parkinson and Nott in the corner of his eye, as they sat down beside Blaise. He decided to leave and went to the prefects bathroom to take a hot bath. Making sure no one was in there he slipped in side and filled the tub.**

 **She felt like taking a bath and went up to the prefects bathroom, slipped inside to find that Malfoy was already there. He sat on the edge of the tub and he raised an eyebrow as she looked at his naked body.**

 **He felt an erection build as he remembered the morning he had walked in on her. He stood up allowing her a full view of his body, her eyes was all over him and he knew she'd stare as long as he didn't interrupt her so with a nasty smirk he said.**

 **"Like what you see Granger?" he now had a full boner.**

 **She came to her senses and spun around on the spot and ran back out. She stopped as she reached the portrait to Gryffindor common room.** **She muttered the password to the fat lady and crawled inside to the common room. Inside she found Ginny in a travelling coat ready to leave.**

 **''Hey 'mione! What are you doing here?'' surprise in her voice**

 **''Hey, I just saw something and need a place to hide'' catching her breath**

 **''What happened?!''**

 **''You don't want to know! But it involves Malfoy.''**

 **As Hermione said that Harry and Ron came down the stairs.**

 **''Well I'll see you over the holidays then!'' Ginny said as she hugged her and went through the portrait hole.**

 **''See ya 'mione'' Harry said and followed Ginny.**

 **''Can I have a word 'mione?'' Ron asked.**

 **''Yeah, sure''**

 **''Just go on I'll catch up!'' Ron called to Harry and Ginny and the portrait shut.**

 **''I just wondered if you could give me another chance ?'' forced incense in his voice.**

 **''No''**

 **''I don't think that is an good idea, there is no feelings left, I'm sorry.''**

 **She didn't like Ron after she caught him cheating, snogging Lavender Brown in a desert class room. But Ron apparently thought he could get away with it. He looked a bit irritated and came closer to her so there were no space between them, leaned in and kissed her. Hermione pushed him away and her voice was higher than she meant**

 **''What are you doing?!''**

 **''You will take me back! I know we love each other!'' He bellowed.**

 **''What!? No I don't Ron! I like you, but only as a brother!''**

 **And without warning 'SMAK' Ron had slapped her right across the face. She quickly got her wand out and yelled 'PROTEGO' and a transparent shield came between them. Ron stepped backwards and looked surprised.**

 **''Hermione! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!'' But it was too late, the damage was done.**

 **''LEAV NOW! BEFORE I HEX YOU!'' She yelled and Ron turned and ran out of the common room. ''Wise'' she muttered to herself, as she sank to the floor. Tears filling her eyes.**

 **For nearly and hour he dwelled in the hot water. ''The train must be gone now.'' He told him self and raised from the water, dried and dressed leaving for the heads dorm to get his broom. He'd have the pitch to himself now that everyone had left.**

 **She sat with her head on her knees crying for a while. 'I have to get away from here!'**

 **she got up and left the Gryffindor tower. Walked slowly down to the heads dorm. Hiding whenever she heard foot prints, not because she was afraid to meet the Weasel but 'cause she didn't want anyone to see her.**

 **He walked through the silent castle only meeting a few ghosts along the way. The few students that remained must be in their dorms. He reached the portrait to the heads dorm and sad the password and went to his room to get his broom. While he changed to his quidditch robes (which was better to fly in), he heard the portrait swing open again and the bathroom door shut.**

 **She went straight in to the bathroom looking the door. She again sank to the floor by the far wall, far away from the door and the rest of the world.**

 **He grabbed his broom and went out. But as he passed the bathroom he could hear a sob and froze. He knocked on the door.**

 **''Granger you okay?''**

 **''GO AWAY FERRET'' She yelled back at the door, a crack in her voice.**

 **''What's wrong?'' He asked, but she didn't answer.**

 **''Granger, answer me or I will come inside!'' his voice slightly raised.**

 **''I'M FINE, JUST LEAVE!'' She yelled with a few heavy sobs.**

 **He took out his want pointing it on the door and said 'Alohomora'. The door swung open and he saw Hermione on the floor against the far wall, she looked up.**

 **He looked at her with great surprise and hurried over to her, sitting down in front of her.**

 **Her eyes red from her crying and she had a big red mark on her left cheek.**

 **''What happened to you?!'' worry in his voice.**

 **''Ron slapped me 'cause I didn't want to give him another chance'' she whisperer between her sobs, eyes pinned to the floor**

 **''I'm sorry''**

 **He sat down by her side and put his arm around her. To his surprise she leaned in and rested her head against his chest still crying. He tighten his arms around her shoulders and leaned his head against hers, feeling her crying sobs. Wishing that he could hold her forever.**

 **She was a bit surprised when he placed his arm around her but she didn't mind, in fact she felt very grateful for his sudden kindness. And as he tightened his arms around her she felt safe. Safe in his strong arms. She felt calmer and the pain felt far away, the fear disappeared and she could relax. Her crying stooped but he kept holding her. Much to her surprise and even though she wished it would never end she whispered**

 **''Why are you doing this Malfoy?''**

 **Yeah, why did he do this? Because he couldn't bear to see her sad. Because she was the most wonderful girl he knew even though she was a know-it-all. He loosened his grip on her.**

 **''Just returning a favour''**

 **She pulled away and looked at him. Their eyes meet, his story grey to her hazel. Her eyes still red but he saw a weak smile. He stroke a few fingers over her injured cheek and she twitched.**

 **''Sorry'' he whispered as he placed his palm against her red mark. She still felt hot from the inn pact. A single tear feel as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against his palm. 'She looks so sweet, so innocent' and without thinking about it he leaned forward and kissed her.**

 **She jumped as his lips meet hers. He broke the kiss and looked at her. Kiss? She felt her face getting hot.**

 **What was he doing?! He had to get away. He got up and didn't look at her as he said**

 **''I'm sorry. I have to go''**

 **She looked at the doorway were he had vanished. What was really going on? Draco Malfoy had just kissed her! That was what was going on. She caught her self smiling. She decided to go to her room and just lie down.**

 **He marched down to the pitch. Took out the crate containing the quidditch balls and let the golden snitch out so he could catch it and a bludger for the challenge. He zoomed around, catching the snitch, avoiding the bludger, thinking about Granger. He did feel sorry for her, but why would he kiss her?!**

 **'Because deep down you feel something for her' a voice whispered inside his head.**

 **Could it be true, did he indeed have feelings for the little know-it-al Hermione Granger?! He had to find out. But one thing was for sure, he would kill that bloody Weasly when he got back to Hogwarts!**

 **He spent hours at the pitch and started to feel hungry, besides it was getting dark. He zoomed down and got of his broom, the snitch in his hand. The bludger came shooting at him and he caught it and wrestled it back in the crate. He put the crate back and walked up to the castle, his nimbus 2001 over his shoulder.**

 **She woke hours later. Damn! It must be dinner soon. She jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom, where she used her want to conceal the big red mark on her cheek. She looked for signs that Draco had been there while she slept but he wasn't to be seen. She walked down to the great hall for dinner, were two of the long tables were gone as well as the staff table. Some of the teachers sat spread across the two remaining tables and she walked down one of them when she heard**

 **''Come and join us Miss Granger.''**

 **It was professor McGonagall, sitting beside tiny professor Flitwik. She smiled and sat down with them, and helped herself some food. She looked at the professors and said**

 **''Why is there only two tables left professor?''**

 **''Not many stayed behind for the holidays'' McGonagall answered.**

 **They discuses the weather, hopes for the holidays, apparently Dombledore had planed something for Christmas night. While she sat there she caught a glimps of green robes entering the hall, he sat down with the other slytherins.**

 **He walked into the great hall and sat down. A little further down he saw the bushy brown hair that only could be Hermione. He could only hope she would come back to the heads dorm and not spend the night in Gryffindor tower after what happened in the bathroom between them.**

 **She had to ask him what really happened in the bathroom earlier, as long as he didn't plan on staying in the slytherin dorm in the dungeons.**

 **Desert came and went and she excused herself for the professors and left the hall, heading back to the heads dorm. She muttered the password and went straight into her room. She paised back and forth wondering what she might say if she got the chance.**

 **Ten minutes later he got up and left for the dorm. He said the password to the portrait and stepped in. He heard sounds coming from her room, but went into his own to change out of his quidditch robes. He was about to take his shirt on when there were a knock on the door, he turned around and said**

 **''Yes?''**

 **Hermione opened the door, but had her eyes on the floor.**

 **''What happened this morning...I just want to say thank you, f-for comforting me'' her voice was shaking a bit.**

 **She looked up, the worst was over now, or was it? Because Draco was half naked holding a shirt in his hands. DAMN! He looked so sexy! She felt her face get hot and that tangling sensation was back.**

 **''Yeah, no problem. You feeling better?'' He said, but she didn't answer 'cause her eyes had found his bear muscles, he still held the shirt in his hands.**

 **In the far distance she heard his voice but couldn't make out what he said.**

 **''Granger?'' He said in a little higher voice and he saw her jump a little.**

 **''What? Yes, I am, thanks'' as steady as she could, cheeking him out.**

 **Suddenly he smirked at her and she came to her senses.**

 **''What are you smirking at?''**

 **''You like what you see, don't you?''in his slimiest voice.**

 **''What?! No I don't!'' a little higher than she meant to, his smirk got deeper.**

 **''Ohh yes you do'' he looked her right in the eyes now.**

 **''No, I most surtenly do not!''**

 **Not taking her eyes of his, she wasn't going to give in to him!**

 **He threw his shirt on the bed and moved towards her. She took a step back, but stood her ground. He placed his left hand on the back of her neck and planted his lips firmly against hers.**

 **His lips was so soft and his grip on her so firm that she gave in and placed both her hands on the side of his neck. He planted his right hand behind her back and pulled her closer.**

 **He bent his knees a little so that his hips came a little lower than hers. He gripped her firmly and lifted her up. Her feet automatic closed around his hips and he carried her over to his bed and placed her neatly on the bed, as he broke the kiss. He looked her in the eyes as he stroke one of his hands through her hair and smiled. She smiled back and stroke one of his cheeks with her fingers. He bent down and kissed her neck as a little wimp escaped her lips.**

 **The tangling sensation rushed through her body and she felt hot. He nipped her neck and and she realised what was going on. 'No! This couldn't happened not now!' So she gave a little push to make him stop, and he did. He looked at her and must have seen her worry 'cause he rolled over to her side and she sat up. 'It's for the best!' She though**

 **She looked at him and said**

 **''I'm sorry, I can't!''**

 **But as she raised up to leave, he grabbed her waist and she stopped and looked at him.**

 **''I'm not going to force you to something you don't want to'' he almost whispered.**

 **She looked calmer and whispered back**

 **''Thank you''**

 **He let go of her hand and she vanished out of his room, again leaving him with a building erection.** **Well now it was out wasn't it? He couldn't deny it any more, at least not to him self. He had fallen for the forbidden fruit that was Hermione Granger. But what did it matter, they could never be, they were born enemies. But he couldn't help it. When...if she came back he'd apologies to her and forget it all happened.**

 **She had to get away, just for a little while, but where would she go? Gryffindor tower was to painful and she couldn't go outside as it was dark and students were suppose to be at their dorms. She went up to the prefects bathroom. She sat down on the edge of the empty bath tub.**

 **'What did really happened just now?'**

 **She went to thank Malfoy for comforting her and the next thing she knew was him kissing her and carrying her over to his bed. Well she couldn't deny it for herself any more, he was very hot and she did fancy him. But what made her sure was when he told her he didn't want to force her to something she didn't want. But even if she stopped denying her feelings, he'd still be a malfoy and her best friends enemy. Yeah, best to just forget about it and pretend it never happened. She got up and went back to the heads dorm, running it over in her head if he mention it.**


End file.
